Pierce's origin
by The water Lilly
Summary: <html><head></head>We never get to know how Pierce and Helen became adopted siblings so here's what I think should've happned. Let me know if you like it and want the story to continue</html>


Origin. 6 Pierce made his way through the crowd at the space port. He easily manuvered himself toward the entrance.

"He has to be here," 10 year old Pierce reminded himself, "He promised...he promised..."

"Pierce!" he heard Helen's voice call to him.

Pierce turned and saw Helen Wheels, his best friend, and Manny Armstrong, another student from the academy racing up to meet him.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Pierce

"We heard that your dad was coming in today," said Helen cheerfullly

"Dude is so cool that your dad is Commander PIraz. He 's one of the coolest plumbers ever!" said Manny excitedly

Pierce grinned. His dad was the coolest plumber ever. Pierce couldn't wait to get to the plumber academy himself and become the plumber that his dad was.

"I heard your dad saved Magistrate Tennyson's life twice!" continued Manny

"Not just twice,"came a new voice the kids turned to see Magistrate Tennyson and Commander Piraz standing at the terminal, " quite a few times actually," said Magistrate Tennyson

"Dad!" said Pierce rushing up to meet him.

They hugged for a two minuets and then Pierce asked, "Where was the mission this time Dad?"

"On a very special planet called Earth." his father mused seeing the spark of intersest in Pierce's eyes.

Pierce loved to hear the stories of the strange and wonderous planet of planet Earth. Pierce wanted to see this amazing planet for himself one day and he hoped his dad would be the one to take him there. And he and his dad would visit the lakes and forests of the mysterious world. Pierce walked with his dad and his friends listening to his dad's adventures until they split up and Pierce and his dad went home. Pierce listened to all the stories his dad would tell him until he fell asleep hearing an old favorite. Peter Piraz lifted up his son and placed him in his bed. As he was tucking Pierce he heard a lound knock coming from downstairs. Pierce mumbled half asllep,  
>"What was that?"<p>

"Nothin,"said the older Piraz ruffling the quills mixed in with Pierce's hair,"Go on back to sleep."

Pierce shrugged it off and went back to sleep, not yet realizing what horrors were about to unfold.

Hours Later

Pierce felt himself cry out siiting up in bed, his heat beating at a rapid pace. He sat there breathing heavily, waiting to hear the sounds of his dad's footsteps as he was coming in to check on him. He waited and waited and after another fifteen minuets Pierce stood up and made his way toward his dad's room. Pierce hated the dark, in he dark was when everything seemed at it's worst. quickening his pace Pierce reached his dad's room and gently pushed open the door,

"Dad." he called out then a gasp escaped from his throat.

He saw that his dad's bed was empty and looked like it was before he left. Pierce ran downstairs and threw open the frontdoor running outside. The heat of summer pressed against him as his eyes scanned th eopen fields in front of him. He cried out for his dad over and over until his voice was hoarse. After realizing that his dad wasn't out there Pierce went back inside. He hudled in the nearest corner and started to cry. It takes alot for most people to cry and it took even more for Pierce to start crying but this was more than enough. It took a while but suddenly Pierce rembered what his dad had told him to do in case of an emergency. Pierce ran back upstairs and went to his dad's dresser drawer and pulled out his dad's plumbers badge and turned it on. Pierce had never done this before, his dad had warned him to only use it in an emergency. Pierce figured this counted as emergency if there ever was one.

"Hello," he spoke into the intercom, "My name is Pierce Piraz my father is Commander Piraz of the Delta squardren plumber enforcers beta. I need to see Magistrate Max Tennyson Please!"

He waited and waited but only static responded to him. After an hour he turned it off and let the tears unshed come and overwhelm him.

Six years later

"Pierce Wake Up!"

Pierce bolted up in bed hitting his head on Manny's bunk above him. He rubbed his head and saw Helen standing beside him.

"Come on get up lazy bones." Helen said, "Time to face another day."

Helen raced out of the room at the speed of sound. Pierce strethced his quills moving up as he arched his back.

'Another day' he thought 'gotta get up and face it.' 


End file.
